In The Woods
by 12cookies
Summary: Fang and Iggy have some fun one night in the woods. Bad summery. Stupid Title. Please read! Short Figgy story.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first real fan fiction. Also my first M rated fan fiction, so it probably isn't that good. But, still, I hope you enjoy. ^-^**

_**Chapter 1**_

I woke up when I felt someone touch my arm and sit down beside me on my bed. I sat up, completely awake. I raised my hand, curling it into a fist, ready to hit whoever was there.

"It's just me!" I heard Fang state quickly as he grabbed my hand and put it back down on the bed.

"Oh, sorry Fang," I said then yawned. "What time is it?"

"Midnight." He said.

I groaned. "Well, what do you want?"

I want to fuck you." He said bluntly.

I grinned. We had been going out for a month and a half, but we kept it a secret from the rest of the flock. Well, except for Angel that is.

"…Really?" I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Why? Are you hard? Were you thinking about me?"

He laughed quietly and put a finger on my lips to quiet me. "Yes Iggy, to both of your questions. And I guess the answers to those questions kind of answer the first question." He sighed. I could tell he was rolling his eyes at me. "Why do you get so excited when we talk about sex anyway? It's not like we're even doing anything."

I blushed. "I know. But it makes me think we're actually going to do something rather then just talk about it. We've never done it before, and I just…" I sighed. "Why haven't we ever had sex before?"

"Because…I didn't think you were ready."

"Oh…" I bit my lip. "…Do you think I'm ready now?"

"…Yes."

I grinned, but then let my face fall. "But wait, how come you get to decide when I'm ready?"

"Because I'm on top."

And I guess that was that.

He put a hand on the back of my neck. My eyes closed when I felt a pair of soft lips on mine. He pushed me down so he was on top of me. I gasped as he ran his tongue along my bottom lip. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth and slid it across the roof of my mouth. I moaned as I twisted my fingers in his hair. He pulled away and kissed my neck causing me to shiver. He sat up, straddling my hips.

"I think we should go somewhere else to do this." Fang said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, it's possible that we might get too loud and I don't want to wake up the others or have one of them come in on us having sex."

"…Oh. Then where do we go?"

"How about the woods?"

"Uh…Sure."

He moved off of me and got me some clothes from my closet.

"Put these on." He said while throwing them at me.

He gave me a plain white T-shirt and a pair of old, worn-out blue jeans. I put them on then put on a pair of dirty white sneakers.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah."

He walked up to me and grabbed my hand. He kissed me on the cheek then we headed down stairs. We got outside and started walking into the woods. We could have flown but the trees in the woods were pretty thick, so it would have been kind of difficult.

Fang pulled on my hand to make me stop and then slammed me into a tree.

He slipped his hand under my shirt and pulled it off over my head, throwing it on the ground.

He ran a hand across my chest and I moaned when he found my right nipple and squeezed it. He took my other nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. I tilted my head back and it hit the tree I was leaning against. Fang stepped back and took his shirt off. He took his shoes off and then took mine off too. He unbuttoned and unzipped my pants and they fell to the ground. He pulled off my boxers and threw my pants and boxers on the ground.

Fang got on his knees. He took my cock into his mouth and sucked. I moaned and twisted my fingers threw his hair. He started moving his head up and down, twirling his tongue around my length. I moaned, thrusting my dick as far as it would go into Fang's mouth. He pulled my cock out of his mouth and started pumping me with his hand. I groaned, bucking my hips. He stopped and pushed me onto the ground. He started pumping me again, and I couldn't take it anymore.

I came, yelling his name. My cum shot onto my chest, and I bit my lip.

I heard him take his pants and boxers off and throw them on the ground, somewhere away from us. He leaned over me and kissed me lightly then propped my legs up on his shoulders. He wiped some of the cum on my chest off onto his fingers then placed them at my entrance.

"Just relax." He told me and I nodded.

I yelped in pain when I felt one of his fingers enter me. He sucked on my neck as he started moving his finger in and out of me. I moaned, kissing his lips while wrapping my fingers in his hair. He entered another finger and then another. I moaned as he took my nipple in his mouth and sucked.

"Fang!" I moaned. Suddenly, his fingers were gone. "W-what are you doing?" I groaned.

He positioned himself at my entrance then slowly slid into me.

"Ahhh!" I whimpered in agony. "It hurts…"

"I know," He stroked my hair and started kissing my neck and lips. "It will feel better soon, I promise."

I nodded my head slightly. I started to get used to the feeling.

"M-move." I moaned.

Fang complied by pulling out of me slowly then ramming back inside me. I moaned loudly. He thrust into me harder and faster until I was bucking my hips, meeting each thrust.

"F-faster!" I yelled.

He sped up, if that were possible. I groaned, I new I was close. I bit his neck, making him moan.

"Iggy…" Fang breathed.

We came at the same time, moaning each others name. Fang fell on top of me, resting his head on my shoulder. After we got our breathing under control, Fang got up off me and grabbed my hand, helping me up. We put our clothes on and headed back to our house, holding hands the whole way.

"I love you Iggy." Fang told me.

"I love you too Fang." I smiled.

**Well, that was it. What did you think? It wasn't very long but oh well! I'm not sure if I should make this a chapter-by-chapter story or not. I can't decide….**

**Please review! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god D: I'm SO sorry. You have no idea how bad I feel. :( It's been sooo long. Over a year since I wrote the first chapter. ._. I got so many nice reviews telling me I should continue, and trust me, I wanted to, but... I just, couldn't. I swear the only thing I've written since that first chapter was a short, failed attempt at a Twilight fanfiction, and that was at like the beginning of the year. _

Stupid writers block ;O

BUT! I suddenly got inspiration for this some how, and just started typing. I finished this chapter in 3, maybe 4 hours I think. :D HAPPY! Because this chapter has almost two thousand words where as the first one only had a little over one thousand. :) And the first chapter took longer to right then this one, which is kinda funny. xD

But anyway, enough of my rambling! Here's the second (AND FINAL) chapter of In The Woods.

Chapter 2

Fang's POV

"Nnn," I opened one eye and groaned at the light pouring in through the window. I felt something press against my chest. I looked down and saw Iggy nuzzling my chest, his fingers gripping my side. I smiled, petting his hair.

"Morning sleepy head." I kissed his forehead.

His eyes slowly opened, blinking the sleep out of his eyes he looked up and smiled at me. "Mornin'." He kissed me on the lips. It was kinda creepy how he knew exactly where they were. I kissed back slowly, running my hand up and down his side.

We got back around two o'clock last night and stayed up just long enough to strip down to our boxers and fall asleep on Iggy's bed.

I rolled over onto my back, pulling Iggy on top of me. He smiled into the kiss as I wrapped my fingers in his hair. I slipped my tongue between his lips, deepening the kiss. He moaned low in the back of his throat, grinding his hips down on mine. I gasped and growled, my hips bucking up, colliding with his.

I trailed kisses down his jaw to his neck, kissing it lightly before sucking on it. Iggy moaned, thrusting his hips against mine. I left his neck after making a nice sized hickey on it and kissed his lips. "We gotta be quite, wouldn't want the others hearing us now would we?" I smirked at him, rubbing his back, slowly getting lower.

"What...What time is it?" He panted.

I looked over at the clock. "9:30," I ran my hand across the waistband of his boxers before slipping underneath it to rub his ass.

"Everyone's probably..up..already" He whispered, leaning his head on my shoulder.

"Mmm," I hummed. "Probably." I squeezed one of his ass cheeks and he gasped, grabbing the back of my head and crushed our lips together.

I pulled away and kissed his cheek. "They're probably hungry, your usually up first."

"They can wait." He sighed and kissed my neck. I grinned and rolled us over so Iggy was underneath me. I kissed his chest till I found my way to one of his nipples. I flicked my tongue over it and was awarded with a soft moan. I smirked and took it into my mouth, biting down on it lightly.

Iggy's hand found it's way into my hair. I brought my other hand up to toy with his other nipple, pinching and twisting it. He gasped, writhing against me.

"Fang," He choked out. "Please..." I left his nipple to leave a trail of kisses down his chest to the waistband of his boxers.

"Please, what?" I smirked up at him, bringing my hand up to lightly rub the large bulge that had already formed in his boxers. He gasped and bucked up into my hand.

"Fang, we don't have much time before they come in to check if I'm up."

I sighed and and kissed his stomach. "Fine, fine." I pulled his boxers off before sliding my hand up to his length, rubbing the inside of his thigh. He spread his legs a bit wider when I ran one of my fingers from the base of his cock to the tip.

He bit his lip to hold back a moan and gripped the sheets with one of his hands while he squeezed one of his nipples with the other. I groaned quietly at the sight and kissed the head of his length before slowly taking a bit of him into my mouth.

He gasped and threw his head back in silent scream. I groaned around him and he thrust into my mouth a bit.

"Fuck..." He whimpered. I sucked slowly, twirling my tongue around his length. I kept taking more until I had taken all of him in. He took the hand that was playing with his nipple away from it and threaded his fingers through my hair.

I slowly pulled up, dragging my tongue across the bottom of his length and started sucking on the head. Iggy's head rolled back and forth a few times. After a while I stopped sucking and just let him lay in my mouth.

"Fang," He rubbed my head with his fingers.

"Hmm?" I hummed.

He gritted his teeth and dug the heels of his feet into the mattress.

"Do. Something."

I smiled around him before removing my mouth. "What about me? I want release just as bad as you do."

he growled and pulled me up to him and kissed me hard. I smiled and pulled back, tracing circles on his chest.

"Well, I don't think my ass can take another pounding like last night, so you'll have to figure out something else." He smiled at me.

I sighed and kissed his neck. I sat back and slipped my boxers off before laying down on the bed before pulling Iggy on top of me. He blushed and moaned when our cocks touched. He wrapped his arms around my neck and buried his head in my shoulder.

I kissed his ear and he slowly started to move against me. He gasped and picked up the pace, thrusting down hard. I griped his hips and ground up against him. I kissed his shoulder before sliding one of my hands to his lower back. My fingers slid between his ass cheeks and one slowly ran across his hole.

"Fang," He warned me.

I sighed and brought my hand back up to his hip. He smiled and kissed me on the lips. I deepened the kiss. I pulled away from the kiss after a few seconds.

"Iggy?" I breathed into his ear.

"Hmm?" He hummed, his arms tightening around my neck.

"We don't have to have sex, I just wanna..." I trailed off, running the backs of my fingers across his cheek, hoping he'd get the message. He groaned and licked my fingers.

"Fine." He said before taking them into his mouth.

He moaned around them as he swirled them in his mouth with his tongue. After a little while I took them out and positioned one at his hole. He bit his lip when started to push it in. I kissed his forehead and went deeper. I let him adjust a bit when it was all the way in then I pulled it out and slammed it back in. He gasped and his head fell on my shoulder, rolling back and forth lightly.

"more." He whimpered.

I slid a second finger in and he winced. I brought my hand up to his head and ran my fingers threw his hair. I moved my fingers around a bit before pulling out slightly, then slowly sliding them back in. He moaned, pushing back against my fingers. I moved them slowly inside, searching for that little bundle of nerves.

"AH!" He moaned loudly, digging his nails into my shoulders, pushing hard back against my fingers.

I moaned at the site of him moving against me, rubbing our lengths together as he started to fuck himself on my fingers. I bit his earlobe and sucked on it, causing him to shiver.

"Fa..ang..." He choked out, panting hard. "I..I'm close."

"me too." I groaned and bucked up a few more times, thrusting my fingers inside of him quickly.

"FA-" I muffled his scream of pleasure with a kiss as he came hard against me.

I came right after, moaning into his mouth. I slid my fingers out of him and rolled us over so he was under me. I got up and grabed one of Iggy's dirty shirts out of his hamper and cleaned the cum off of us before throwing it back in the hamper.

I lied down and Iggy rolled over and lied his head on my chest.

"I uh... I think they probably heard us." I said quietly.

I looked down and saw Iggy blushing. "Yeah, probably..."

"Well, I'm starving! Go make food."

"But...What if they're out there?" Iggy questioned, drawing invisible circles on my chest.

I sighed, running my hand up and down his back. "Don't care, your not staying in here forever. now get dressed."

He sighed and got up in search of some new clothes. I climbed out of bed and threw on the clothes I wore last night. I kissed him on the lips real quick before slipping out the door to go back to my bedroom and change into some clean clothes.

I went down stairs a few minutes later to find Iggy in the kitchen who had already started making waffles for us. The whole flock was sitting around the table waiting for food. I avoided looking anyone in the eyes as I took my seat at the table.

Everything was silent, which was starting to get really creepy. Now don't get me wrong, I like silence, but when the flock is quite, it's just weird.

Iggy finished making the waffles and brought them out, placing them on the table before taking a seat next to me. Everyone dug in, shoving they're faces full with waffles. Apparently the awkwardness didn't make them lose their apatite.

I ate mine slowly, keeping my head down.

Fang, max wants to talk to you after breakfast is over.

Angel.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Max questioned, her arms crossed and her glaring at me as we stood in the basement.

I didn't say anything, just watched her.

"Are you crazy!" She threw her hands up in the air. "I don't care if your gay, I just can't believe you would do something like that HERE, with everyone home, where we can all hear you! Somebody could have walked in on you two. We have a six year old that can read minds for crying out loud! How could you be so stupid?" She was pissed. She took a sock out of a laundry basket full of dirty clothes and threw it at me.

I sighed and looked down. "...Sorry."

She just stood there staring at me for what felt like forever, but was probably only a minute. Then she did something I wasn't expecting. She hugged me. Like, an actual hug. I stiffened up a bit before relaxing and hugging her back.

"Fang, I love you, and I wasn't lieing when I said I don't care if your gay. Sure, it kinda sucks for me but ya know, you like who you like, right?" She pulled back and smiled at me.

She had this look in her eyes, like it almost pained her to say that. I knew she liked me, and I knew I led her on by kissing her all those times, but I just couldn't find a way to feel the same way about her that she does about me. I used to wish I could, but now that I'm with Iggy, everything just feels right.

"So, how long have you, ya know, known?" She asked me, putting her hands in her pocket.

"About 6 months... I mean, I always kinda new, I just refused to believe it."

"And... How long have you and Iggy..." She bit her lip and crossed two of her fingers together.

"A month and a half..ish..."

She took a deep breath and sighed. "Oh, wow...And all this time I thought you liked me." She smiled and laughed a little, but I new it hurt her.

"I'm sorry Max..." I rubbed the back of my head and looked down, crossing my arms.

"Fang, don't feel bad, it's fine, really. I just want you to be happy, and if your happy, I'm happy." She gave me a quick hug before running back up the stairs. I kicked the ground a little and walked back up stairs. I smiled a little, our conversation made me feel a bit better, at least she was ok with us being gay and being together.

I found Iggy laying on the couch listening to some late night drama with the volume set on low. I smiled and lied down on top of him, kissing his lips quickly before nuzzling his neck.

"I love you Igs."

He grinned and kissed the top of my head. "I love you too."

Eventually we fell asleep on the couch, happy, and in love.

Things were definitely good.

FIN~

Eh, I think I like it. :) Hopefully I've improved some since the first chapter (even though I haven't written anything xD), and maybe they seem a bit more in charecter. I really hope so. D:

Well anyway, that's definitely the end! I hope you liked it. :D

I want to write more fanfictions, and maybe even some original stories, but we'll see. ^-^

If I write anything it'll probably be some Henry/Jasper UnNatural History fanfic XD I'm obsessed with that pairing now. :3

OK YOU CAN GO NOW! xD


End file.
